


Couch

by fixxle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixxle/pseuds/fixxle
Summary: Iwaizumi is Tooru's master, but it's Iwaizumi who's wrapped around his pet's finger.Kuroo doesn't know where to place himself.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Couch

Iwaizumi takes a swig from his beer. He thinks it can’t get any better than this -- him lying on the couch, watching an action movie with a naked Tooru on top of him, tail curled in a question mark shape indicating his contentment. Well, almost naked. He still has his pair of knee-high socks on.

With some beer left in the bottle, Iwaizumi places the rim between Tooru's lips and watches him sip. Tooru finishes the bottle, crawling up a bit to peck Iwaizumi's lips as thanks. Iwaizumi is enjoying watching his action movie and caressing the plump milky white thigh that is wrapped around his waist. He thinks the soundtrack of his life is the sound of Tooru purring contentedly in his arms.

The kitty buries his head in Iwaizumi's neck when a particularly violent scene comes on.

"Is it over?" He makes sure his cat ears are covered by Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

"Nope."

“…Tell me if it's over,” he squeaks, voice muffled by his cover.

"It's over?"

"Yup.”

Tooru turns his head back to the TV and sees a decapitated head rolling into the foreground. He quakes in fear and pouts at Iwaizumi who is chucking to himself. Tooru manages a soft _that wasn’t very funny_ and Iwaizumi just hugs him closer.

A steamy scene comes on and this time, Iwaizumi tips a whole bottle of beer to Tooru’s mouth. The kitty finishes in a few gulps and ends with a hiccup. _Cute._ But now Tooru is red in the cheeks from watching the main guy in the movie kiss up the lady’s thigh and he asks Iwaizumi if they can do that too.

“Is this scene turning you on?” Iwaizumi asks, but judging from the way his hand is travelling to the cat boy’s ass, he isn’t waiting for an answer.

Tooru nods shyly and looks up at him with glassy eyes. “Tooru feels _*hiccup*_ hot…”

Tooru turns his head to see the main guy – Colton? – pounding into the lady and his cheeks flare up even redder.

Iwaizumi’s hands travel in between the globes of Tooru’s ass and feels sticky substance oozing from his hole.

Just when he thinks life couldn’t get any fucking better, life gives him a beautiful, horny naked cat boy who is already lubricating in arousal.

He didn’t think they would end up like this one month after his cousin left Tooru in his care because he had to go somewhere on the other side of the globe – South America? Iwaizumi doesn’t remember, all he remembers is an adorable cat boy looking up at him with the most captivating brown eyes. It took a few days, some cuddles, and a lot of fish crackers to get Tooru to warm up to him but when he finally did, Iwaizumi found himself a pet that would cling to him everywhere he went. What he didn’t know was that Tooru had already decided that _Iwa-chan_ was his favorite master.

Iwaizumi is far from being a virgin and has no trouble getting someone _fully human_ to screw around with, maybe from a college party or so, but when clingy cat boy turned horny cat boy in the advent of his heat, it was impossible to say no. All it would take was an _Iwa-chan, Tooru feels hot_ and the next minute would find him scissoring his fingers inside Tooru’s wet hole and taking him right after.

And that’s exactly what Iwaizumi intends to do at the moment. He takes two fingers and rubs circles around Tooru’s wet hole.

“Did you use to do this a lot with Ushijima?” Iwaizumi asks, looking up at Tooru whose mouth was slightly parted and gasping for air at the way Iwaizumi’s fingers were prodding his entrance.

“No…” he managed out. “Tobio-chan doesn’t like Ushiwaka touching Tooru… He says he’s the boyfriend and I’m just an annoying little cat… Is it true, Iwa-chan? Is Tooru just an annoying little cat? Is Tooru really—“

“No baby, of course not. Tooru is the most adorable cat boy in the universe.” Iwaizumi kisses Tooru full in the lips and the cat boy can’t help but giggle.

“Nope. I can’t give you back to Ushijima. I’m keeping you forever,” Iwaizumi says, more to himself than Tooru, but Tooru takes it in and gives a breath-taking smile.

“Keep Tooru forever ~”

Iwaizumi speeds up his thrusts and adds another finger, the sloshing, slurping sounds of Tooru’s slick meeting Iwaizumi’s skillful fingers getting too loud for comfort.

They hear the sound of the door opening. “Jeez. Can’t you warn a guy,” Kuroo, his flat mate, asks from where he has opened his door.

Iwaizumi is unfazed, thinking this has happened way too many times for any of them to be surprised.

“Get your own pet,” Iwaizumi snarks out, but not before rolling Tooru over on to his back on the couch and positioning himself on top.

Kuroo licks his lips at the sight of cute cat boy looking so pliant and just downright _fuckable_ from underneath his owner. “The offer still stands,” he says hungrily. “Four PS4 games for one night with Tooru…”

He is met with a flying throw pillow landing right smack to his face.

“Can I at least watch?”

Iwaizumi grunts in reply and in true strange and horny flat mate fashion, Kuroo takes it as a yes. He plops to the armrest of the couch and watches in awe as Tooru’s face scrunches up in pleasure when Iwaizumi kisses on the inside of his thighs.

“Can I watch, Tooru?” he asks gently. Tooru gives him an innocent nod and a bright smile.

Kuroo reaches down to touch Tooru’s nipples when he catches Iwaizumi glaring at him. “What? Just a little touch,” Kuroo replies to the unspoken threat.

He pinches a teat and Tooru moans the most erotic sound Kuroo has ever heard in his life. His fingers are brushed away in a matter of seconds and is replaced by Iwaizumi’s mouth. Iwaizumi takes his cat boy’s nipple in his tongue and licks over it like a hungry mutt. Tooru locks his fingers in Iwaizumi’s hair and envelopes Iwaizumi tighter with his thighs in response.

“I really need to go get myself one of those,” Kuroo mutters, slightly aware of the bulge already forming in his pants.

Iwaizumi’s mouth runs down Tooru’s torso, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. He stops for a while in front of Tooru’s tummy and nuzzles his nose on it.

“Iwa-chan…. Iwa-chan!” Tooru is a giggling fit at Iwaizumi’s ministrations. “Iwa-chan that tickles!”

Iwaizumi could only smirk and go further down, licking his way to Tooru’s quivering hole. “Cat boys’ slick can cure headaches and is good for the bones, did you know that?” Iwaizumi directs to Kuroo, eyes not leaving the cat boy’s hole that is pouring out sweet-smelling lubricant.

Kuroo only scowls in jealousy. “Well if you let me taste some I could learn from experience.”

“Can’t do, I was feeling a little headache when you came along,” Iwaizumi smirks and proceeds to map the edges of Tooru’s hole with his tongue, having Tooru arch his back and straighten his tail in the process.

Iwaizumi rims Tooru and takes in the slick, creating slurping sounds that has Tooru sucking his thumb and caressing his nipple with his other hand.

Iwaizumi takes in the sight of beautiful cat boy sprawled out for him so deliciously. “I really am going to keep you forever,” he says before straightening up and giving his cock a few tugs. Iwaizumi enters Tooru in one swift motion, the wetness from the slick and his own saliva helping make the process an easy one. Tooru’s breath hitches, eyes bulging just a little bit at the pleasant intrusion and he unconsciously grabs Kuroo’s thigh for support. Kuroo gives him his hand to hold instead.

Iwaizumi rocks into him steadily. Tooru sighs and mewls in contentment, staring beyond Iwaizumi’s eyes, staring into nothingness. Iwaizumi could only guess how Tooru feels whenever Iwaizumi takes him like this.

“Tooru… Tooru feels so good… so _nnnggnh_ good…” Tooru moans out, thumb still in his mouth but was too out of it to continue sucking. He tightens his grip on Kuroo’s hand and brings it to his nipple. Elated, Kuroo wastes no time going down on Tooru’s nipple, replacing his hand with his mouth and groaning at the sweet texture of Tooru’s nipple that meets his tongue. The stimulation in multiple pleasure points has Tooru squirming, moaning out a series of _Oh, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan_ and shivering all the way up to his spine when his unattended cock brushes against Iwaizumi’s abs.

Tooru is close, Iwaizumi judges from the way Tooru’s breathing has become wildly erratic and his mewls and purrs have become more pleading. He snaps his hips faster and dives deeper into Tooru, loving the feeling of Tooru’s wet velvety walls enclosing his cock from all around. The strength of his thrusts drives Tooru upwards into the couch, and for a moment he thinks he should slow down. But Tooru looks up at him with teary eyes and Iwaizumi knows he is begging for more. One minute he’s contemplating who really is the slave in this strange relationship, with the way Tooru’s glassy stare makes him give in to his cat boy’s every command, the next minute he’s granting his cat boy’s request, thrusting faster and faster and faster until Tooru’s eyes almost bulge from their sockets as his back arches its highest and he comes in between their sweaty bodies.

Kuroo finishes with Tooru’s nipple and thinks things are over until he hears an out-of-breath cat boy crawling to his master and nuzzling Iwaizumi’s cock. _Good boy_ , Iwaizumi moans out as he releases spurts of white-hot cum into Tooru’s open mouth. “That’s right, drink your milk,” Iwaizumi says with a smile, patting Tooru’s head for effect.

Tooru laps up Iwaizumi’s cum like the good kitty he is.

\--

“Didn’t know your cat could be that kinky,” Kuroo mutters to an Iwaizumi who is wolfing down his third burger take out of the night.

“Who knew cat boy sex could make you this hungry, huh,” Iwaizumi says with his mouth full, hands finding another group of fries to clomp down.

“You’re always hungry after sex. The girls you’ve brought home before always complain about how you get up to eat instead of cuddling after a night of sex,” Kuroo replies. “Well, at least now you get both cuddles and food after sex,” he mutters a bit jealously, referring to the way Tooru’s head is nuzzled on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and his legs are wound around Iwaizumi’s waist. Tooru lets out a contented yet sleepy purr, bringing his arms from around Iwaizumi’s neck together a little bit tighter.

“Good night, Iwa-chan~” Tooru whispers, closing his eyes and drifting off to dream land, but not before smiling at the way Iwaizumi hugs him a little bit closer.

“Fuck, I swear I gotta get myself one of those,” Kuroo says for the nth time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fic a few years ago on a different site for a different ship so if you see something similar on the internet it's probably mine lol and it's not plagiarized


End file.
